


Faded Away

by fandomsrulequeen



Series: Infinity War onelets [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Don’t read if you haven’t watched Infinity Wars, Gen, major infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsrulequeen/pseuds/fandomsrulequeen
Summary: I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.I watched Infinity Wars yesterday. And it made me tear up in so many different parts of the film. But one part that made me cry the hardest was when Peter was going to fade away. I just had to write Tony’s internal breakdown when he was witnessing Peter die. Major IW spoilers, read at your own risk (for people who haven’t watched IW yet)





	Faded Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. 
> 
> I watched Infinity Wars yesterday. And it made me tear up in so many different parts of the film. But one part that made me cry the hardest was when Peter was going to fade away. I just had to write Tony’s internal breakdown when he was witnessing Peter die. Major IW spoilers, read at your own risk (for people who haven’t watched IW yet)

 

<p>No. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t - no, just...it was a dream, and maybe if he thought hard enough the nightmare will...<p/>

 

<p>It was real.<p/>

 

<p>Tony couldn’t actually believe it. All the times he had nightmares about the kid dying, he hadn’t actually thought Peter would go - and so soon.<p/>

 

<p>His mind flashed back to all the scenarios in his nightmares where Peter falls to his death, get shot in the head, drowns, or tortured. He had been absolutely, downright terrified then, during and after the dream.<p/>

 

<p>Yet nothing could compare to this.<p/>

 

<p>It was so - so surreal. Like even he couldn’t believe it was happening.<p/>

 

<p>“M-Mr Stark? I- I don’t wanna die..not...not like..this...”<p/>

 

<p>Peter’s fragile and young voice laced with terror snapped him out his trance. Tony barely managed to catch the Spider kid as he fell against his chest, sobbing hysterically.<p/>

 

<p>”I..I don’t wanna go...”<p/>

 

<p>The man in question was close to tears himself as he hugged back, trying his best to reassure the teenager of what was inevitable yet something both didn’t want to happen.<p/>

 

<p>“It’s- it’s alright kid. J-just...”<p/>

 

<p>What advice could he give? That it won’t hurt? That he’ll see Peter on the other side? That it was inevitable? Tony shut his eyes as tears streamed down his face, rubbing the teen’s back as reassuringly as he could, as the teenager all but broke, crying into the older man’s chest.<p/>

 

<p>It lasted one moment.<p/>

 

<p>When Tony opened his eyes again, Peter was looking at him with wide, tearful yet panicked eyes.<p/>

 

<p>“Mr Stark! I-I...”<p/>

 

<p>His right side started to disintegrate.<p/>

 

<p/>Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Peter’s right hand melt away to nothing in his grasp.<p>

 

<p> _It’s a nightmare...I will wake up, safe in bed with Pepper and Peter will be on Earth, at home...safe..._ <p/>

 

<p>His legs started to fade away and Tony knew from the cold hard dread pulsating in his body that it was real. It was the cold hard truth.<p/>

 

<p>Peter is dying.<p/>

 

<p>There was nothing he could do, and as the last of Peter’s frightened youthful face faded from existence and blown away, Tony was desperately yearning that he would too die and join Peter.<p/>

 

<p>The numbness never came.<p/>

 

<p>Peter had disintegrated into nothingness, and as he did, so did a little more of Tony’s already broken heart, mourning for the surrogate son he never got to say ‘I love you and am proud of you’ to.<p/>


End file.
